Fix Me Dead
by Fix.Me.Dead
Summary: An InoSaku AU Highschool fic. The death of Ino's exboyfriend leaves her disoriented. One day she runs off to the washroom, exiting she meets up with a childhood friend and the unexpected happens. This is YURI, rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Fix Me Dead**

_**A/N: XD See where I got the idea for my username? This is an AU, a highschool AU with them at the age of 17. The pairing will be InoSakura!!! Wish me luck for my first fic.**_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: The Kill**

Ino picked up what remained of her books before heading over to the cafeteria. Her best friend, being one year older stood by her side with a simple smile. Her arms were free since she had already put her stuff away. Letting out a sigh of relief she neatly piled away her books. About to close the door she winced at the picture of her and her ex-boyfriend, Naruto. She ripped the picture off of the door and simply shoved it into the vast locker before locking it behind her.

Tenten looked at her best friend with concern but before she spoke Ino muttered, "It's just him..." Tenten bit her bottom lip remembering how their two year relationship ended in a tragedy. Placing her hand on Ino's shoulder she comforted her.

"Ino-chan..." Tenten began lowering her hand from Ino's shoulder, "It's been a month since he..." she turned away, as she noticed the haze returning to Ino's eyes. Ino quickly nodded at what was to be said and the two just silently walked over to the cafeteria.

It was three more months before the end of their highschool year. Ino already took this in but Tenten was to move away and go to a university. Ino tried her best not to mind it, but it worried her having to be alone. This time of the year she expected for herself to feel happy for Tenten and happy to getting one step closer out of the world of highschool. Those feelings changed when her boyfriend Naruto died in a car crash. The driver had been drunk, but wasn't identified at the scene of the crime. Last week they had found the culprit, Ino wanted so badly to beat him up. She just didn't feel up to it, Tenten noticed the change in her behaviour. Ino, though not being too popular knew quick a lot fo people in the school, even though it was barely. The usual friendly waves she received decreased because of the level of depression that distracted her. Luckily not too much to completely destroy her upbeat personality, once she had enough time off of the thought, she was herself again.

Standing in line at the cafeteria Ino's mind stirred staring at the sloppy joe's that they were selling. She looked for anything low in fat, like a salad. Unfortunately no luck at all. Wincing, picturing her fat self in her head she took off from the line quickly telling Tenten to meet her at the usual table. Tenten was about to call out to her friend, but she didn't want to embarass her at all. Brushing away some hair from her face she sighed and ordered her own lunch.

Ino rest her head on the lunch table, holding the water bottle in her left hand. She lifted her weary head and took a sip from her water bottle not really noticing how boney her fingers looked. Three girls walked by, three girls Ino knew quite faintly. She only knew them because they had similar classes. She turned her head away from the two girls; Hinata, and Sakura. Taking another sip of water she let out a sigh not noticing that Sakura glanced over to her.

"Hey there Ino-san," she called out politely to the slightly mopey blonde. Ino turned her head over to the pink haired teen with a fake smile. She waved her left arm barely before turning around again. Sakura frowned at this and whispered into Hinata's ear, "What's wrong with her?"

Hinata poked her two index fingers together, "P-Probably because of what happened to N-Naruto-kun..." she barely stuttered trying to keep the memory distant from anyone nearby. Sakura let out a sigh and turned her head to where Yamanaka was sitting. Biting her bottom lip she couldn't tell why she was so concerned about Naruto's death and it's effects on Ino. Sure Naruto used to chase after her, but he and Ino got together. She and Ino were friends in elementary for most of the years being broke up by the cutest boy Sasuke who at this point lives alone and barely pulls off the effort to come to school. Such silly children affairs that tore the two best friends apart. But nowadays it was different, she had Hinata and Ino had Tenten. They lived two completely different lives only seeing each other at school. Sakura never got rid of the feeling of missing her. She did her best to supress it to the fullest extent.

Tenten sat down before Ino taking a big bite from her sloppy joe. Ino saw the extra one she had and instantly knew what was to come, "Tenten-chan, as close as we are I am not going to eat that even if it is from you." Tenten winced at the slightly shocking reply, she knew of Ino's eating problem. It developed once more after Naruto left, another reason why she hated whoever killed Naruto. Whoever killed Naruto killed a huge part of Ino, and it ate away at Ino's usual personality. Tenten almost felt bad for having to leave, she wondered how Ino would survive. Maybe sometime this year or next year she would find someone new. Ino was beautiful, smart and usually perky. Any boy would go out with her, but with the way her whole anorexia thing is going, she might scare away the boys.

"Ino-chan you need to eat," Tenten pushed taking an apple. Ino frowned at her friend and grabbed the apple from her hand, "Thank you..."

"Just for you okay Tenten-chan?" she stared at the apple as if she was looking in her own fake reflection again. She looked over at Tenten again feeling the urge to eat it again, "Only because I didn't eat breakfast either."

Tenten flinched at this, "You didn't eat b-breakfast either? Don't your parents notice at all?"

"Naw," muttered Ino taking a huge bite from the apple, "Besides they're always at work...they're probably too busy to notice anything wrong with me. I'm fine with it," she chewed the apple contently as Tenten finished her own lunch. "Sometimes I am tempted to eat..."

"Then why don't you?" asked Tenten wiping her face with a napkin, "It'll be good for your health!!!"

"Why?" Ino asked finishing her lunch, "I'm as fat as the pig that resigns in my name."

"You are so not!" yelled Tenten, "You my friend are becoming anorexic and I can't stand it!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ino, "I look like a fat pig!" 

"NO YOU DON'T!" shouted Tenten, everyone in the cafeteria staring at her. Ino's lip trembled and she ran off towards the washroom water bottle still held in her hand.

She entered the washroom with several tears whelled up in her eyes. Finishing her water bottle she tossed it out into the trash her hands reaching out for the toilet paper. She cried her little heart out, "I can't deny it..." she whispered inbetween sobs, "No one should deny it..." She sniffled and wiped her red eyes, "I am fat. It's simple..." She dried her eyes with the rest of the toilet paper, "I'm an ugly, fat, piece of trash..." She held her arms close to her chest, "Naruto-kun..." she muttered, his name echoeing throughout the stalls.

The washroom door swung open, soft movements of the feet reached the sinks. Ino kept herself quiet while the tap turned on. Wiping her dried eyes she exit the stall hoping it was tenten. She wanted to apologize for overreacting, she knew Tenten would understand. After the death of Naruto, she's been a bit unstable.

Instead of the brunette she wanted, there stood a pink haired girl. She smiled slightly at the memories of their childhood, and remembered how they parted because of a certain boy. Ino remembered the greeting she received earlier at lunch and waved at Sakura.

"Hello to you too Ino-chan," Sakura replied with a smile. It felt good to use such familiar terms again and her fingers tingled from her hand coming into conatact with Ino's while handing over her handkerchief, "You kind of have a little something here," she muttered wiping it away. She didn't notice the faint blush that appeared on Ino's face as she continued to rub it. Smiling she place the kerchief in Ino's hands. Closing the fingers tight she smiled at her friend, "Keep it, I never liked seeing you in tears."

"T-Thanks Sakura," she'd never been so timid in front of her former best friend. It was probably because of the state she had been in. Giving her friend a quick hug she wished her goodbye. Before walking off Sakura grabbed her arm twirling her right around.

Ino's face instantly turned red while Sakura's remained calm. Their faces were just a centimeter away, Ino and Sakura's noses touching. Green eyes looked into blue ones before the green eyes hid behind eyelids and lips came into contact.

At first Ino was objective to the kiss trying to get out of it. Eventually she dwelled into the kiss, adding her part to it. Opening her eyes once more Sakura broke off the kiss the two of them looking into each other's eyes. Ino bit her bottom lip, "I-I...I can't," she muttered, "I'm sorry Sakura-san..." with that she fled leaving a confused Sakura.

----------------------------------

_**A/N: Well there's the first chapter. If you think it's a bit rushed, Sakura's feelings will be more clear next chapter. Sorry for the slight OOCness in Ino, but she is pretty depressed but she will be back to her normal self soon enough. I'm sure that there may be some...Erm lemons in the future. But the relationship has to develope first. Leave a review and comment please? No flames, but constructive criticism is okay with me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fix Me Dead**

_**A/N: XD Thanks for the reviews. Here's a second chapter.**_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Fools**

Sakura looked at the door as Ino ran out. Her lips trembled and her body shivered. Pushing her hair to the side she sighed, slowly returning to a normal state. Turning, she faced the mirrors in the washroom that she resided in. Touching her lips she whispered Ino's name to herself. Closing her eyes she thought about what just happened. For months she's been planning on doing something about her feelings. She tried ignoring them, talking to Hinata, getting a boyfriend, but her relationship with Shino didn't last very long.

The door swung open and there stood Hinata. She looked at her friend with concern most likely having seen Ino running out. "Don't tell me you tried to kiss her...Already?"

Sakura continued to stare into the mirror and nodded at her friend, "I couldn't help it, the moment seemed perfect and...and..." She closed her eyes oncfe more and thought about that moment once more, "She even..." Touching her lips again she turned to Hinata, "My god she even kissed me back!"

Hinata's expression was slightly shocked, but then a smiled krept onto her features. 'She was blushing...' Looking at her friend she put her hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you just try rebuilding your friendship? Get her to stop her anorexia, work together with Tenten! I know you're a bit jealous of the time they spend toge-"

"W-What?" Sakura interupted, a blush spread across her face, "I'm not jealous, they're best friends! Its only normal that they spend time together..."

"Hah, sure Sakura-chan, and she's jealous of me because of my friendship with you," rolling her silver eyes she let out a little laugh not noticing the excitement on Sakura's face.

"You serious?! She's jealous?"

Hinata looked at her friend and let out a sigh, "A-Ano...I-I'm sorry to break this to you Sakura but that's unlikely. Her relationship with Naruto-kun seems to strong for her to immediately go to you and be jealous of me."

"Don't raise my hopes like that!" Sakura yelled blushing a bright red, "I actually thought..."

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan..." Hinata replied poking her two index fingers together and swaying slightly.

--------------------------------

Ino rested her head on the cafeteria table eating a pice of the sloppy joe Tenten gave her. She was supposed to eat it as an apology. Staring at it she was tempted to eat more. But before she went out to ask for another piece for Tenten, Sakura and Hinata passed by, Sakura looking at Ino contently letting out a small wave. Tenten noticed this and looked at Ino, "You two used to be close right?"

Ino looked right back at Tenten and nodded, "We were best friends...But we parted after fighting over Sasuke."

"Hah, that sucks...Losing a friend over a guy..." sipping the rest of her own water bottle Tenten wiped her hands on a napkin, "Maybe you should try building a new connection with her." Looking back at Ino she saw her staring at Sakura, "I see that you're already interested."

Ino noticed what Tenten said and shook her head, "Ugh...Ah what?" Blushing she took the last piece of Tenten's sloppy joe and shoved it into her mouth. Being as smart as she was she smiled at Tenten and said, "Thanks for making me eat this, its good."

"That's great Ino," Tenten said smiling. Zipping up her sweater she picked up her stuff and threw it out, "Keep it up, be happy, Naruto wants you to be happy, move on, eat, don't be like this. It breaks my heart and most likely some others as well." With that she waved good bye to Ino and Ino waved back. Letting out a sigh she fiddled with her fingers and walked towards her locker to pick up her things for her next class.

The walk home was brutal for Ino. Tenten had to leave early because of a family crisis and her teacher attempted to flirt with her again. Rolling her eyes she remembered the cheesy line he used. "I can't believe this school hired a 22 year old teacher. Just because he's smart...I think he's too young! I just don't get what the other girls see in such a guy...Sure he's hot, but not that hot..." She continued to rant to herself and once she exited the school a rush of coldness ran through her. It was raining and she was wearing a white t shirt underneath her uniform. It was a relief that no one was around. That was until she saw Sakura.

'Oh god she looks hot,' Sakura thought to herself, 'But she looks miserable...I shouldn't think about that then...' With her umbrella in hand she ran over to Ino who greeted her with a smile. "Sorry about earlier in the washroom..." she said quickly, 'Oh crap I shouldn't have reminded her...And Hinata even bothered by telling me not to.' Sakura looked at Ino who simply turned to her with a faint blush which Sakura couldn't see because she was fretting over how Ino would respond.

"I-It's okay Sakura," Ino said looking ahead of them, "I haven't felt the feeling of someone's lips against mine in a long time. I...I needed it."

Sakura looked at Ino with shock expressed on her features, 'Should I try again?' A mini Hinata in her head ranted on to not do it, 'Thank god for my best friend Hinata...' Sakura thought to herself.

"Here is where I live," Ino said, "Thanks a lot." With that she hugged Sakura and ran into the house.

Sakura stared as Ino ran into her house. Hugging herself she blushed from Ino's touch, "Maybe I should call her..."

------------------------------------

RING RING RING

"Hey...Oh hey Tenten...I know it's been a while...How are you...I'm good myself...What?...yeah I know her phone number...You want me to what?...Oh I was planning to anyways...I know eh?...Oh okay see you tomorrow."

Sakura hung up her cellphone and sighed leaning against the wall while sitting on her bed. Hugging her stuffed pig animal which she named Ino she stared into space. Ino's best friend wanted her to call Ino. She wanted her to help her cheer Ino up. She wanted her to rebuild their friendship. Oh god was she happy. Turning to her cellphone she dialed Ino's number.

"Hey Ino."

"Oh Hey Sakura. What brings you to call me?"

"Well I felt that its been a long time since elementary."

"Oh Sakura...Those were the goiod days. Carefree...Boys with Cooties..."

"That was until Sasuke."

"Oh that bastard."

"I know eh?"

Sakura looked at the ceiling, 'What do I say now?' She blushed as she continued to talk to her crush, "So how's it going?"

"Meh it's okay, homework is almost done on this end you?"

"Ah I finished a long time ago."

"Still as smart as usual eh Sakura?"

"Yeah I haven't changed too much. You too...Well except for now. You loved Naruto didn't you?"

"Yeah...I remember how he used to chase after you."

"Yeah he just wasn't my type."

"And Shino was?"

"Shut up he was really nice to me."

"His bug collection scared you away didn't it?"

"N-No..."

"You're lying."

"How would you know?"

"Your voice got squeeky, I at least remember that Sakura."

"Haha...I guess so."

"Soo..."

"So..."

"Want to hang out sometime this weekend forehead?"

"W-What?"

"I'm free...Tenten called me from the hospital, she'll be with her grandpa the whole time...And I haven't hung out with you in like ever. We should rebuild our friendship don't you think?"

"I guess...Hinata is going to somewhere with Neji and the rest of her family. I was actually going to ask you the same thing."

"Hah well that's convenient."

"So tomorrow I'll pick you up and we'll go eat breakfast together."

"Oh Sakura you're making it seem like a date! Haha."

"Hah!"

"Well have a good night."

"Have a good night, love you."

"Hah I'll have a good night. I feel better that we're going to ebcome friends again."

She hung up and Sakura sighed with relief that Ino didn't hear that. Sinking into bed she turned off the lights and waited for the next day.

Ino closed her textbook and notebook and yawned putting down her phone, "Oh Sakura...You and Tenten will help me get through this luckily. I think I might have a midnight snack too."

------------------------

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Man school's done, I'm off to highschool in september. :) I'll try my best to update faster.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fix Me Dead**

_**A/N: Hah sorry for the typos, I keep on forgetting to check back. I'll work harder on that I promise.. **_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Missed You...In A Way**

Sakura and Ino talked on their way to breakfast. They caught up a bit, not much changing from what they remembered. "Yeah my favourite colour is still purple, and yours is green right?"

"Yeah, that's right Ino. I can kind of tell with that outfit of yours," with a smile she scanned Ino up and down, "That's a cute outfit, looks good on you." She smiled wider as Ino thanked her and complimented her as well. She worked hard to contain her excitement, and she even stopped shivering slightly which Ino didn't fail to notice. Ino though didn't think anything was wrong because she felt that it was cold. By now she had her arm on Sakura's as they continued walking and talking.

"So what happened to Tenten's grandpa?" Sakura asked. Tenten did call her that night, must've been while she was at the hospital. She may not know her that well, but she was Ino's best friend at that time, and it felt important to her that she built some sort of bond with her. It was interesting how she even wanted the same thing, but in her eyes its to help Ino. Hinata was a shy person when it came to anyone else besides Sakura, Sakura had to help her numerous times with boyfriends and new kids trying to open up to her. In a way Hinata was popular, even though her shy nature stopped her from really reaching that peak of popularity.

"He had another heart attack," Ino replied with a sigh. She had known a lot of Tenten's relatives and Tenten has known several of her own, "His fifth one in fact..." Looking ahead wth a hazed look Sakura tilted her head at Ino, "Her grandpa is so funny and cool. I hope this doesn't continue for him. They can't take him away."

With the way she said take him away, Sakura had an image of her with Naruto. She cried once or twice over his death. they were good friends after he stopped stalking her at a point. "He'll be fine I'm sure...If he deserves to live, then he will." 'Oh crap,' Sakura thought, Ino must've taken what she just said in for her expression was rather ghostly.

"W-What about Naruto? H-He deserved to die?" She asked and looked at Sakura rather strangely. But before Sakura responded Ino turned away and let out a sigh, "I-I'm sorry. I need to learn to move on..."

"Ino..." Sakura muttered as she turned back to the front, "You must remember, he loved you, and always will...You need to move on, don't put yourself through so much pain every day. Your friends are worried about you. A lot of the school is worried about you. Your status isn't dropping at all."

Ino sat down at the table in front of the 'Breakfast Hut'. One of the ten in fact. From her spot she looked up at Sakura and smiled slightly, "Thanks Sakura...I'll work hard to overcome this sadness. Maybe I'll find someone new...You and Tenten are here for me while I wait though right?"

Sakura smiled back at her friend and nodded, "O-Of course."

"I always sort of missed you...In a way." Ino said as she rested her head on the table, "I'm glad you're my friend again."

"Yeah, your friend, I'm glad we're friends again. I'll be here don't worry," she got up and walked over to the counter to order them breakfast. As she waited for her food she would glance over to Ino who was fidgeting with the napkins that she had attained for the two of them. Every once in a while Ino actually looked right at Sakura but as Sakura blushed she turned right back around.

"Here you go, enjoy your meal," the man at the counter said happily, wide smile and all. Sakura bowed politely and thanked him before bringing the dish to the two of them.

"Oh crap I forgot to give you money for my part," Ino muttered embarrased shoving her hand into her purse, "Here you go, this should be more than enough."

Sakura shook her head and gave Ino a friendly smile, "It's perfectly fine Ino, I don't mind paying for the two of us." Setting the food on the table she handed Ino her stuff and unwrapped the paper from her burrito. Taking in a bite she looked at Ino who was pouting.

"Come on Sakura! I haven't really eaten out in forever so I have plenty of money. Don't be paying for the two of us!" She shoved the money into Sakura's hand and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Aha...You took my money! I win!" Ino felt good inside. She was playing around with a friend, something she hadn't really done in a long time. Well except with Tenten, but that was only for a while before she curled up in her arms and cried over Naruto, Tenten soothing her with her singing. Taking a bite out of her own burrito she smiled widely, "This is good!"

"Oh course," Sakura responded putting the money into her pocket, "I've been here many times, they make the best breakfast burritoes." Finishing up her own she took a sip from her chocolate milk and let out a relieved sigh, "Its a nice day eh?"

"Yeah, although the grass and the rest of the ground is pretty wet from last night," she stared into the grass and then at the swaying flowers and weeds, "Thanks again for your umbrella last night...I was pretty soaked."

"I could tell," teased Sakura sticking out her tongue a little, "With your shirt being wet, your hair stuck to your face like that."

"Ahhh I must've looked crappy, I'm sooooo lucky no one else saw me," she laughed a little and took a sip from her milk, "No one else was around, why were you still there?"

"Um..." In reality she was waiting for Ino to see if she could walk her home, "I forgot, maybe I forgot something and ended up getting out a bit later," she concealed her blush by turning to the sky pretending to enjoy the clouds, "It was lucky for you though right?"

Ino stretched and got up to throw away her own garbage, "Yeah, it was really lucky. I mean I was wearing a fucking white shirt, if a guy saw me he'd like freak me out so much."

"Hah why? You don't want a guy right now?" Sakura asked throwing out her own garbage, "You not interested in a relationship?"

Ino laughed lightly and began to walk with Sakura trailing after her, "I'm interested, believe me. In a relationship that is, I want someone who will always be there for me."

"You have Tenten and I," Sakura added adjusting her hair quickly, "I mean, we'll always be there, that's for sure."

Ino couldn't help but laugh at this, "Come on Sakura, you know what I mean. Like, it's nice having a friend there, Tenten's always meant more to me than Naruto, but that's because we're good friends. But then again, him and her were really close. The kind of relationship I had with Naruto was special, we were lovers, and we were best friends."

Sakura smiled at this, "You'd like a lover who is also your friend?"

"Yeah," responded Ino closing her eyes, "I love that kind of relationship, open, friendly, not all physical as well. But believe me, I like the physical part, hah."

Sakura laughed with her as they reached an open meadow, sitting down, then laying down and watching the clouds. "This is an interesting place," Sakura said turning to her friend, "What brought you here first?"

"Oh Tenten knows the greatest places," Ino began turning to Sakura as well, "What do you and Hinata do besides watching her hot cousin work out?"

Sakura felt her cheeks turn red and playfully pushed Ino, "Shut up, we only did that like three times." Ino stuck out her tongue playfully and Sakura continued to blush, "Besides that we got shopping a lot, and I attempt to get her on a date with Kiba."

"You serious? She likes Kiba?" Ino asked. The two were now on their bellies in heated discussion, "Hinata doesn't seem like the type to like dog boy with big mouth."

"I like your description of Kiba Ino," Sakura said laughing, "He's the one that likes her, he's asked her out twice I believe."

"She hasn't said yes?"

"Naww I'm trying to convince her, love is a great thing. With her personality she needs a boyfriend, and I'm pretty good friends with 'dog boy', he could be nice if you let him."

"Hah," Ino responded resting her head on her arms, "He could so totally make her a bit more talkative. She needs it, it's a little annoying her weak cries and stuttering."

Sakura rested her head on her arms as well facing Ino, "Oh she talks a lot if she's comfortable with you."

Ino's smile widened, "You get her to be talkative? Hah I can't believe you're the same person I met in kindergarden. Shy yet cute Sakura, now sexy and perky Sakura. Your status rivals mine."

Sakura blushed at the compliment, "Hah my status could never reach yours. And thanks, growing up teaches you things, being shy isn't that fun." Getting up she rested her head on her knees, "Its almost been an hour since we ate, how about a swim?"

"You serious?" Ino asked, Sakura's face showed some distress which Ino noticed, "Oh no, I mean that it's already been an hour? It didn't seem like we've been talking and lying here for that long!"

"Time goes by fast when your having fun," Sakura commented giving her a smile, "I'm having fun, are you?"

"Yeah," Ino replied with a wide smile, "Thanks for a great day so far, we'll meet at the lake near Shino's house okay?" With that the two hugged and left to their respected homes.

--------------------

**_A/N: And another chapter done! You happy guys? Well I wonder when they'll get together...Actually not really because I know EXACTLY when. Leave a review please. Thanks._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fix Me Dead**

_**A/N: Updating fast eh? this one will be short in preperation for the next one. For it will be long.**_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Don't Be Shy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Fall Out Boy. :) You know that. **

Ino smiled and sung the song that she liked to hear from Tenten's lips. A band called Fall Out Boy sung it apparently, she liked how the song went, "My smile's an open wound without you..." With that she hummed through the rest of the song and bid farewell to her parents. Shutting the door she made sure her towel was on right and ran towards the beach.

Sakura was sitting on the sand, feet getting soaked every once in a while as the water came crashing back and forth. She was wearing a red bikini with a red skirt over her bottom. Stroking her hair to the side she let out and sigh and looked into the sky.

"Hey Sakura," Ino greeted bending over to get to eye level with Sakura, "Cute bathing suit."

Sakura's jaw nearly dropped, instead she left herself with a smile and got up to speak with Ino. Ino fashioned a lavender bikini with a darker purple skirt draped over her bottom like Sakura's. Her hair was let down and her body was like a goddess. Sakura's was pretty goddamn beautiful as well, but Sakura couldn't help but stare at certain assets.

Ino stared into the water, "It's beautiful! And it's so warm too!" Turning to Sakura she took her hand and pulled her to the water, "Come on Sakura let's have some fun!"

'Oh...How very...Suggestive,' Sakura thought to herself, 'Especially with that outfit of hers...' With a wide smile she joined Ino in swimming around the beautiful water.

Within the span of 40 minutes Sakura pulled herself out of the water and lay on the sand with a large smile on her face, "Wow Ino yu should be way more careful with that skirt of yours!" She continued to laugh as she saw Ino adjusting her bathing suit all red in the face. Ino fixed her suit and lay down in the sand next to Sakura and laughed a bit.

"I haven't had that much fun in a while. maybe I should come here with Tenten and you bring Hinata okay?" Ino suggested and Sakura responded with a simple nod.

As the laughter died the two sat up and Ino rested her head on Sakura's shoulder, "I'm tired...And hungry." Sakura blushed partially and pulled out hers and Ino's towels. Ino taking her towel wrapped it around herself and Sakura did the same with her own. Ino removing her head from Sakura's shoulder got up and put on a t shirt and shorts.

"Lunch?" She offered and the two ran to the hotdog stand.

The rest of the day was filled with catching up, gossiping, shopping, and after Ino paid for dinner the two headed down to the beach again. Sakura stared into the scenery looking at the sunset and the water glisten. it was absolutely beautiful in her eyes. Then she felt her hair fly up as Ino ran past her, her t shirt and shorts landing on top of Sakura's head. Ino ran into the water and started swimming around. As Sakura blushed she put down the articles of Ino's clothing and took off her own and swam.

"So this is why you wanted us to simply keep our bathing suits underneath our clothes," Sakura commented as Ino splashed some water onto Sakura. Sticking her tongue out she splashed water onto Ino as well and thge two had a little play fight.

After this the two sat in the water and watched as the sun set. This time Sakura toook the opportunity to rest her head on Ino's shoulder and closed her eyes. With a blush on her face Ino rested her head on Sakura's and the two simply watched the scenery for the next 5 minutes.

"I had so much fun today Sakura..." Ino whispered as she lifted her head and rested it on her knees. Sakura let the water soak them before she did the same, and smiled at Ino. "Thanks a lot..."

Sakura felt brave and wrapped her arm over Ino's shoulder and whispered back, "I had a lot of fun too. Thanks to you as well...I really missed spending time with you."

"Well the last time we really hung out was in grade 6 right? That's a long time ago. A really long time ago..." as the waves crashed against them and the sand, the birds that remained made their normal noises and Sakura looked at Ino who looked back, "Well Sakura...How about I sleep over at your house tonight?"

"Sure, you need to call your parents?"

"Yeah."

----------------------------------------

"They're okay with it Sakura," Ino said as Sakura came out with her PJs on, "Cute piggy pjs."

"Thanks," Sakura replied, "my parents aren't here so feel free to stay. you can go and change in the bathroom."

As Sakura sat in her bed she stared at the air bed on the floor she set up for Ino. She kinda wanted ino to sleep in her bed so they'll be side by side. But she couldn't ask, it would be too awkward. Looking up as the bathroom door unlocked Ino came out with a smile and Sakura's face turned red, "U-Ugh..."

"Oh yeah," Ino reponded slightly red scratching her head, "Hope you don't mind..." All that she wore was her bra and panties, "I didn't exactly bring PJs here so I'll just sleep in these." Turning to the air bed she sat then lay down, "Hah this is fairly comfortable."

"Yeah," was all Sakura could say. Turning off the lights the two bid each other good night.

Ino shivered slightly and got up from her spot. Looking up she heard the soft snores of Sakura. At first contemplating it, she felt that Sakura wouldn't really mind. So getting up she snuck herself into Sakura's bed and wrapped one of her arms around her friend. Smiling she felt warmer and felt Sakura turn around and wrap her arm around Ino as well.

"Good night Sakura."

"Good night Ino..." she responded muffling, "I...l-" and she was cut off by snores.

"Hah Sakura..." was all Ino responded with before falling right back to sleep.

--------------------

**_A/N: I'm on a roll here with chapters eh? Next chapter's going to be a good one guys!!! Lemon? Lime? Hah wish me luck._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fix Me Dead**

_**A/N: Be easy on me, first time for everything ne?**_

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: I Love You**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. **

Sakura was the first to wake between the two. The sheets appeared to have fallen off the bed which was okay since it was warmer than last night. She felt fairly comfortable, actually more than that as she felt a warm weight on her side. Before gasping she gazed at Ino's pale and beautiful body covered by a simple bra and panties. Taking this opportunity to stroke her hair Sakura smiled seeing Ino holding onto her waist so tightly.

Ino opened her eyes slightly which made Sakura seize the stroking. Ino rolled over and stretched and yawned, "How dare you make me sleep on that air bed," Ino said sticking out her tongue at Sakura, "That was way more comfortable, maybe I should sleep there more often." Not seeing the look on Sakura's face she got up and went to the bathroom and quickly changed. Coming out she saw Sakura still sitting there in her outfit. Lying next to her she pulled her down so they could be face to face.

"I-Ino...I...That was a wonderful sleep for me..." Sakura said, red showering her face, "I've been meaning to say this for a long time...And I couldn't believe that we were actually spending time together as well. And...And this may end our newly created friendship but I need to say this before I do something I might forget while we're out and..."

Ino stared into Sakura's eyes as they wandered. Sakura continued to stutter but Ino shut her up. With a kiss that is. "Sakura-chan...I've been thinking about this since you first kissed me that day in the bathroom. After spending the day together, after sleeping next to you so peacefully, so comfortably...I...I know that I love you."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her stomach did circles and she smiled before kissing Ino again, "You have no idea how happy that makes me..." Wrapping her arms around Ino she blushed as they embraced.

After parting the two stared into each others eyes. Their faces came closer and closer, Ino nearly laughed at how shy Sakura was being and instantly started nibbling on Sakura's bottom lip, "I find it funny how you liked me first, yet now...Now you're too shy to do anything." Before Sakura responded Ino pulled them into a kiss, tongues involved as well. They enjoyed each other's taste and Ino eventually broke the kiss and started kissing along Sakura's cheeks.

Sakura giggled with pleasure and her hands gripped the bed as Ino arrived at her neck kissing it and suckling it. Getting up Sakura kissed Ino again and the two simply cuddled before going out to breakfast.

--------------------------------------

"So what's this place called?" Sakura asked, one hand pointing at the hut in front of them with no name and the other hand in Ino's. Ino didn't answer but simply dragged her to the table. Ignoring the glances they were getting Ino kissed Sakura on the cheek and quickly ordered their breakfast of chicken wraps with orange juice.

Sakura stared at the food that Ino had attained and decided to simply take a bite from it, "This is pretty good..."

------------------------------------

Ino was in a way happier mood now that she and Sakura got together. She constantly wondered how to explain this to Tenten and if Naruto approved of this wherever he was, but she knew that Sakura would always be there for her anyways. So no worries. They spent the day like yesterday, except they inserted a little fondling here and there.

Sakura kissed Ino's neck as they sat and watched a comedy movie. People learned to cope with what they saw. Ino's arm wrapped itself around Sakura's neck and her free hand started to fondle Sakura's breast. Her other hand held her softdrink for her to drink from. Sakura was doing the same, except the hands are reversed. They laughed heartily at some parts and simply enjoyed the movie.

Afterwards Sakura treated them at dinner. She was surprised as they ate to see Hinata enter with Kiba, "Oh my gawd its Hinata! And with Kiba!!!" Sakura exclaimed, food almost coming out of her mouth.

Ino turned to see them and smiled, "They look pretty cute together," she then took a bite out of what she was eating, "When she sees us together, I bet you tomorrow she'll congratulate you."

"Yeah, she supported my liking for you for a long time. Oh my gawd I'm so happy for her, I can't wait to know what happens afterwards for them." Looking at Ino with a sly look she smirked and said, "Hinata's still a virgin."

Ino almost choked on her food and gulped down some of her drink, "Hah seriously? That's cute, but this is a first date, they wouldn't be doing that would they?"

"Knowing Hinata, they wouldn't. She knows how to get defensive," she finished up her food and picked up a napkin and wiped something off of Ino's face.

"Oh...Hah thanks Sakura-chan," Ino responded giving her a little kiss. After finishing up Sakura paid and they began to walk out, arms linked. Sakura made sure to pass by Hinata and she winked at her leaving Hinata with a faint blush before they walked over to Ino's place.

The two were arm in arm as they walked through the streets that night heading towards Ino's house. This time her parents were out, and out of the country for the next month as Ino just found out two hours ago over the phone. The two were excited, Sakura informed to her parents that she'll be staying with Ino that whole month and they were glad that she and Ino were bonding again. After school tomorrow she is to move her stuff there for the month.

Settling down their bags, Sakura's bigger than Ino's because of the clothes and stuff she needed for school and to prepare herself. The two looked at each other before crawling into bed. Ino smirked, something that reminded her of when she was with Naruto. He was nervous about her sleeping with him the first couple of times. She wondered whether she should do a little something with Sakura.

"You...You tired Sakura?" Ino asked rather seductively. Sakura took notice of this and turned red instantly.

"N-not really Ino-chan, why?" Oh the dreaded why, she was shivering for she didn't know what was coming next. And her jaw dropped once again this weekend. Ino snaked herself closer to Sakura and kissed her rather passionately.

"You're so innocent Sakura," Ino muttered under her breath and pushed Sakura onto the bed. Feverishly she kissed all along Sakura's jaw. Sakura moaned in pleasure and worked hard to get her lips to touch Ino's as well. Their lips locked again, their tongues dancing and their hands fondling one another.

Ino in excitement left her knees pinned over Sakura, their clothed bottoms coming into heated contact, quickly she lifted off her shirt and licked her lips. Sakura seeing this lifted off her own shirt and pulled Ino down to her and engaged themselves into another kiss. Their bare skin rubbed against each other, their bras only getting in the way. As Ino bit Sakura's lip she undid Sakura's bra and as it was pushed to the side Sakura started suckling on Ino's neck and took of her bra.

Now with their toplessness they giggled through kisses and panted. Ino took charge on top and with one hand pulled down Sakura's pants and with the other hand she massaged her left breast and with her mouth she suckled on her right breast, teasing and nibbling on the erect nipple.

"T-that feels good Ino..." Sakura muttered through pants, "Oh...Oh..." She pulled her hands over Ino's ass and pulled down her botoms along with her underwear. Once she felt Ino's hand pull her pants off along with her panties she was curious to how her pussy felt against Ino's. Thrusting her pelvis upwards careful not to disturb Ino's practise their wet clits came into contact which made the two moan in pleasure.

"I love you," whispered Ino as she arose back to her mouth and they kissed once more. With their naked selves now in full contact they felt the urges to continue grinding against each other in a beautiful motion. It was slightly rough for neither had done such a thing before, but they both continued to moan and groan from the pleasure they were attaining.

"Should I?" Ino asked as her hands massaged further down Sakura's slender body. Receiving a nod from her lover she smiled and her hand began to massage Sakura's sensitive spot and her mouth suckled on Sakura's lower neck, approaching the collar. Sakura moaning from the pleasure wrapped her arms over Ino and started to grope her ass before stroking her back in rythym to how she stroke her sensitive spot.

"Hah Sakura-chan" she purred in a sexy tone, "You're getting wet."

Sakura blushed from this and decided to take revenge, turning Ino over she made her way downward, spreading Ino's leg along the way. With a frisky look she licked the area around her pussy and massaged the area around it with her hands. Smiling wider and wider at the way Ino called out her name. Finally, after teasing her, she dug her tongue into her clit. In reaction to this Ino thrusted her hips upwards.

"Oh Sakura...T-That feels so good...Oh..Oh...SAKURA!!!" Sakura smirked as she kissed the pussy and continued to dig her tongue into it, harder, faster. Ino crossed her legs over Sakura's neck and shoulder and she bit her lip and continued to moan in pleasure. With her hand she grabbed Sakura's pink hair and stroke it with delight. Feeling herself climax she moaned even louder which made Sakura extremely glad. "Sakura...I'm going to...I'm going to..."

And in a moments time, cum came flooding out onto Sakura's face. Licking her lips she continued to lick around the clit, savouring the taste she swallowed it all up, "You taste so good Ino..." Sakura muttered and stuck her tongue into it once again and this time, way deeper. After this she lay next to Ino panting, wanting breath. Turning onto her side. she pulled Ino closer to her and they softly kissed each other.

"I love you Ino..." Sakura muttered.

"I love you too Sakura..." Ino muttered before they pulled into another kiss. With this Sakura felt Ino smirk as she pulled Sakura on top of her. Holding her close she got them to grind against one another. Breasts against breasts, clit against clit. Every bit of flesh in heated contact, friction everywhere. They felt each other cum onto one another, they felt the sensation, the beautiful sensation of each others skin.

Finally pinning her down, Ino flipped herself over Sakura's body, her clit at Sakura's face, Sakura's clit at her face. Now in the 69 positon the two spread their legs in preperation. Ino wanted to taste Sakura so badly. First she rubbed around the clit, her breasts rubbing against Sakura's stomach which aroused the both of them. After taking the first lick above the walls she took her two fingers and dug them quickly into the pussy. In reaction to this Sakura's hips moved and a bit of cum decided to flow out. Removing her fingers she licked them before getting in there herself. Licking around it, getting every liquid she could possibly get. She loved it, the taste, the sensation. She even moaned into it for Sakura was eating out hers as well. Reaching another climax, the two came into each others mouths.

Getting up Ino landed herself on top of Sakura and kissed once more grinding into each other for their last bit for they were both exhausted. Their wet pussies rubbed against one another, another feel came to the both of them, all four nipples erect. Smiling, Ino came off of Sakura and the two cuddled.

"T-That was...Amazing," Ino commented panting.

"Yeah," Sakura responded kissing the top of Ino's head, "It felt so amazing as well..."

"You were so tight Sakura!" Ino teased. Sakura emrely blushed and reached her hand out to fondle with Ino's breasts.

"Shut up," she muttered moving her hand to Ino's stomach massaging it gently.

"It's okay though," Ino responded moaning when Sakura's hand lightly began to message her wet clit, "I love it."

Sakura laughed a little as she felt Ino's hips swaying from her teasing. Ino went on top of Sakura again and rested her head on her breast. As she began to fall asleep she suck on the breast for comfort and Sakura rubbed her ass while doing so. Eventually they simply hugged, person on person, falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ino was the first to awake. She realized once more that the two were naked on the bed and she licked her finger for it still tasted like Sakura. Lifting off their covers she stared at Sakura's beautiful body, 'I'm in love with a girl...I always thought that was wrong...But...But love can come in all forms. It doesn't matter right? If I love her and she loves me, everything is normal?' She couldn't help but wonder how the kids in school would react. But as Sakura turned over, her arm on Ino's chest and her hand fondling with her chest she giggled, "You're not asleep are you Sakura-chan?" Ino asked as she felt the warm sensation of Sakura's hand messaging both her breasts. Sakura's eye opened and she smiled at Ino and pulled her in for a hug. Suckling her breast to return the favor she then kissed Sakura and got up.

"We have school today don't we?" Sakura asked as she got up.

"Unfortunately we do," Ino responded but laughed as she felt herself get pulled back onto the bed. Giggling she spoke to Sakura, "Come on, we need to get ready!"

"Can't we just stay in bed and stay in each others arms forever?"

"Why, so you can play with my breasts for eternity?" Ino asked sticking out her tongue.

"What, they're so tender and they feel good," Sakura responded slightly pouting, "I like how you treat mine too hun."

"Hah," Ino responded licking her lips, "You taste good, but we need to finish out the school day then have you move in."

"That's true," Sakura responded, "And maybe..."

"And maybe what?" Ino asked about to close the bathroom door so she could shower.

"Maybe we could do that every night?" Sakura asked, face turning red.

"I don't know," Ino responded, "Your moans can wake the neighbourhood it we're not careful."

"Shut up!" Sakura replied getting up again, "You weren't so quiet yourself."

"That's because you gave me what I want, its amazing how you do thgat both emotionally and physically," Ino said pulling Sakura close to her, "Now, how about we shower together and get ready for school. I'll even let you wash me and I'll wash you."

"Ahahaha, that sounds like fun," Sakura responded stciking her tongue out at her.

Sakura stretched a bit and let out a yawn as ino turned on the water. Making sure that it was warm enough she grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her in so they could shower together.

"Can you believe we're almost off to university?" Sakura asked while croutched and cleaning her lover's private. Ino moaned slightly as Sakura continued to tease her as she cleaned her private. Her hand rested on Sakura's head and she then started washing her hair.

"Yeah, Tenten will be moving..." she responded sadly erinsing her hair, "But I'll always have you."

Sakura finished up down there and brought the soap up. Kissing her lover she pulled the two closer and responded, "Of course." Ino began to giggle as Sakura grabbed her breast and teased it again. Taking the shampoo she started washing her hair and it was Ino's turn to wash down there.

After a moment of cleaning and fondling and a bit of a little something else, the two exit the shower and changed for school.

------------------------------------------

"Tell me what Hinata says about us and tell me about her date too," Ino said before departing with Sakura.

"You tell me how Tenten's grandpa is doing and what she says okay?" Sakura said as they gave each other a quick peck. And that did it. The whole school turned to them with disgusted looks, but several started to clap, and many others too. The hallways went from awkward silence to chjeering for their openness. Ino and Sakura smiled as they went their ways.

Ino entered class with several people giving her a high five guys saying, "Sakura's a catch" and girls saying, "Thats romantic how you two are so open!" And some saying, "Nice to see you happier!" She smiled as she walked and finally saw Tenten who smiled wdiely at her.

"I heard the news Ino."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Of course!" Tenten yelled and the two gave each other a quick hug, "Oh my gawd I'm so proud of you, you're moving on, you're happy, you look fed!" Tenten stuck out her tongue and gave Ino another hug, "And guess what, my grandpa is going to be okay!!"

"That's amazing news!" Ino responded, "And thanks for supporting me! I was scared people were going to hate on us."

"Ah you two are too popular, besides people are probably impressed by your courage. I'm impressed, the weekend can make things special eh? I wanted Sakura to help you feel better, but I never expected this! It's amazing anyways, man I want to see Sakura and thank her...Oh and did you hear about Sakura's friend Hinata? She's going out with Kiba, you should see the two of them, they're sooo cuuuuuuute together!!!!" Ino just watched as Tenten exclaimed this so happily.

"Tenten!" The teacher called out, "Your mom's on the office phone."

Ino looked at tenten and her smile dropped, "I bet it's nothing bad," Ino muttered.

"Ino...Do you remember the last time you heard those words?" Tenten asked as her face darkened and Ino's face paled.

"N-naruto-kun..." she muttered as Tenten ran to the office.

Every since those words Ino had been thinking about Sakura. What if something happens to her? 'Oh gawd if she gets involved in a car accident i am never going to get into another relationship...'

"Yamanaka Ino," the teacher called. It was only two minutes before their class sarted too, "Tenten wishes for your company..." Ino nodded and began to walk out, "Also tell her that I'm sorry."

Ino nodded now knowing what happened, 'Poor Ten...' she thought and ran to the office.

--------------------

**_A/N: And there you have it...My first lemon ever. EVER. It was actually kinda fun. Review please. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fix Me Dead**

**A/N: Whoooo, I sure am having trouble in school. Never fear, I will always be here!!! Thanks for the reviews guys, I promise to take my time next time and be more detailed. That is, if I can. Its a sort of scary experiance, but I'll try my best. Enjoy this chapter guys!**

**----------**

**Chapter 6: Moving On**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

Its been a while since Ino had taken in the presence of her school. In fact, whenever she was at school, all she could think about was getting good grades, speaking with Tenten, and thinking about her ex-boyfriend. She was happy that she could be more relaxed and take in the beauty of their school.

Unfortunately, she had something else on her mind; the well being of her friend. She was a few steps away from her designated area; the pricipal's office. Hugging herself, she braced for what news was to come. Even though whatever's going on is mostly affecting Tenten, she just couldn't help but feel nervous.

Taking in a deep breath, she knocked gently at the wooden door.

"Come in," came the voice of her principal. Ino let out one last deep sigh before opening the door.

Ino's eye's went wide open, but within a matter of seconds they flooded with tears. She trembled as she slowly approached the slightly older girl. Ino attempted to be gentle as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Tenten..." she muttered through sobs. The brunette looked up at Ino, her brown eyes stained with tears, "Tenten...What happened?" Ino continued to cry while seeing her friend in pain. She couldn't help but feel so emotional.

Tenten wrapped her arms around Ino, crying into her shoulder. "M-My grandfather..." She cried through sobs, "He-He's..."

"Say no more..." Ino mumbled softly into Tenten's ear. The two sobbed into each other's arms as the principal let loose a tear or two in her chair. It was nerve racking, the amount of silence that spread through the room.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office," Ino mumbled, carrying the now 'blacked out' Tenten. The principal nodded, now knowing the reason for the sudden silence. Craddling Tenten gently into her slim yet strong arms, Ino walked out of the room and towards the nurse's office.

----

Sakura was enjoying a great smelling, properly prepared hamburger as she caught the details of her best friend's date with Kiba. Taking a sip from her soft drink, she couldn't help but giggle at her friend's innocence.

"So did he kiss you goodnight?" Sakura asked, excited for the details.

"I-I told you..." Hinata muttered, her blush very much clear now, "I was so shy, I think he was sweet enough to understand." She looked at Sakura honestly before glancing over to her new boyfriend, her blush deepening as he smiled at her.

Sakura began to giggle like the teenage girl she was, "I still can't get over the fact that Kiba is also sweet." She mockingly wiped a fake tear before Hinata gave her a pout, "Sorry Hinata, it's just so hard to believe."

"How about this then," she began, giving Sakura one o her rare 'I challenge you' looks, "We go on a double date, you'll see how sweet he is."

"Wait, that look, what are you challenging me for?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms after takin the last bite out of her burger.

Hinata shook her head, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Let's call it my 'determined' face."

"How am I supposed to tell the difference?" Sakura asked, sipping some of her drink with a smirk.

"I don't know...You figure it out on your own," she finished, stirring some of her milkshake before glancing over to Kiba again.

"You're so mean sometimes Hinata," Sakura mumbled with a pout before finishing up her soft drink. The two let out a soft giggle before Sakura became distracted with something else.

Ino sat herself down next to Sakura, resting her head on her shoulder. As her bangs fell to her face, she let out a soft sigh.

"W-What's wrong I-Ino-san?" Hinata asked, returning to her stuttering self.

Ino latched an arm around Sakura's, "Just Ino please," she said first, burying her face into Sakura's shoulder.

"O-okay..." Hinata responded, her two index fingers pushing against each other.

"So answer the lovely Hinata's question, beautiful," Sakura mumbled, stroking the blonde's hair.

As Ino retracted from the warmth of her lover's body, she sat up and faced Hinata with a sad face. Letting out a soft sigh she told her of the history of Tenten's heart failures; up to this day, when he had finally succumbed to the pain.

"Where's Tenten?" Hinata then asked, twirling her hair with her fingers.

"At the hospital, the she'll be staying at home for the next week. I'll be going to the funeral that's four days from now," sighing once more, she got up to go get her lunch.

------

"Double date?" Ino asked as she and Sakura walked home.

It was a fairly chilly day as the two casually walked arm in arm down the street towards their home. the two were dressed in thair school uniform, matching hats, and a scarf that stretched over Ino's neck and Sakura's neck. they were awfully close for anyone to accuse them of simply being two good friends. Once again they ignored the stares they were receiving, and enjoyed each other's warmth.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, her delicate fingers now tracing a line along Ino's arm. "It was Hinata's idea, and i agreed to it. You don't mind do you?" She turned to Ino with a pleading face, pressing her cheek against Ino's neck.

"I don't mind at all Sakura," Ino replied, granting Sakura a soft kiss onto the nose. Sakura replied with a giggle. "You're too cute, how could I say no to you?"

"I know, it's a gift really," Sakura replied teasingly, receiving a kiss on a cheek from Ino, "The date is tonight at 7 okay?"

-----------

It was a crisp, calm and beautiful night. Hinata was already seated with Kiba, chatting about the day's events.

"And then Chouji fell into the garbage, and got stuck!" Kiba finished, laughing his hood off. His pet dog barked as if to laugh as well, Hinata's blushing face gave off soft giggles in reply.

"How did he get out?" she asked, attempting slowly, but surely to remove her hand from her mouth.

"We all had to yank him out, it was hilarious!" Kiba roared with laughter again, and placed his arm around Hinata, "I wish I had more classes with you," he said softly so that only she could hear.

She gave out a small whimper before collapsing into his arms, "Huh? Hinata? Oh no not again!!"

As the teenage boy frnatically worked towards waking up his girlfriend, he started to hear very familiar voices.

"Oy! Yamanaka! Haruno!" Kiba yelled, Hinatat still laying very still in his strong arms.

Ino and Sakura took their seat right across from Kiba and Hinata. Sakura had her head lying atop of Ino's head, Ino giving her a gentle kiss. Once they got home, they decided to finish their homework the dress semi-formal since they didn't want to seem too dressed up for a simple double date.

"What happened to Hinata?" Ino asked, her arm snaked around Sakura's slim waist, "Is she okay?"

"Oh, you made her fainjt didn't you?" Sakura asked, looking at her friend with concern, "To wake her up, you have to gently splash her with water. That's the quickest way."

"I see..." Kiba mumbled, eying his glass of water, "I'll just take this and..." Before the boy chucked his whole glass of water onto his girlfriend's face, Sakura told a hold of his arm.

"Calm down dog boy!" she cried, looking nervous about what Kiba was about to do, "I said gently!"

"Whoops, sorry," he muttered in embarrasment. He dipped his napkin into the liquid and gently sprayed it over Hinata's face, "Wake up you," he said in a chirpy voice, "The date's only started!"

"I hope Tenten's doing okay," Ino muttered as Hinata slowly awoke. Sakura held the girl closer, nuzzling the side of her head into her shoulder.

"Don't worry, she's with her family. We'll go visit her tomorrow when things have calmed down a bit."

"You're right," Ino replied as the waiter slowly came closer, "Tomorrow will be a better time."

-----

It was 8:30 as the two couples walked down the streets, Hinata safely in Kiba's arms, and Sakura snug into Ino's arms.

"That was fun, I must admit," Ino stated, breaking the silence that plagued the four of them, "You're not as bad as I thought you were Inuzuka."

"And you aren't the stereotypical popular bitch that i thought you were Yamanaka," Kiba retorted, giving the two girls a smirk.

"Well, this is where we part ways," Sakura delared, Hinata nodding.

"Now you two have a fun night!" Ino yelled as she and Sakura head towards their own place.

Hinata took the statement quite seriously, and fainted into Kiba's arms once more. Frowing, the dog boy craddled her in his arms and knocked softly on the door of the Hyuuga manor.

As the door opened, Kiba was shocked to see a half naked Neji, with a half naked Tenten walking behind him.

"She faint again?" neji asked, as if nothing was going on, "Thanks for bringing her here Inuzuka. I approve of you for now, but if in the future something happens to her...You're dead."

"I-I see," Kiba replied, giving Hinata to her cousin, "I'll see you later I guess."

"Bye."

As Kiba walked away, he took another look back, wondering if he really saw Tenten there. Afterall, it couldn't be possible, the girl was going out with Rock Lee, and Neji had been her ex-boyfriend.

"Naw..." he muttered, shrugging it off, "She's not that kind of girl."

---

"Was there anyone else there?" Tenten asked as she snaked into bed with the older Hyuuga.

"No," he replied, turning off the lamp, "No one else."

--------------------

The window was opened slightly and the two girls were too lazy to shut it. The moonlight bled through the windows and it was clear to the both of them. They were both dressed in a slightly revealing, silk pajama. In a way, the two were dressed in each other. Ino's head rested firmly on her pillow, her arms wrapped around the pink haired girl. Sakura had her head resting on the blonde's chest and they breathed in unison, enjoying each other. Each other's view, each other's scent, and every once in a while, each other's taste.

It was another peaceful night in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fix Me Dead**

**A/N: xD Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry for the long ass wait. Oh and did the other chapter seem off? Maybe it was the transition of Ino and Sakura's relationship, it was also supposed to be an intro twist into Tenten's personality...Well take it as you want, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!**

**----------**

**Chapter 7: Pieces**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

Sakura woke slowly, but surely to a ticklish sensation around her chest area. She let out a soft giggle before moaning. "I-Ino..." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her fingers.

"Morning love," Ino replied, giving Sakura a deep, moan enducing kiss.

"Morning," Sakura replied, lacing her fingers around Ino's, "Another day of school..."

"I wish we had more classes together," Ino responded, giving Sakura's fingers a gentle kiss, "It would make school way more enjoyable."

"I would become worried about my marks though," Sakura stated, helping her lover get out of bed, "You would be a major distraction to my studies...Doing homework yesterday was hard enough."

Ino let out a laugh as the two walked towards the washroom, "You should get used to my teasing Sakura," she declared, her soft lips nibbling the tip of her pink haired lover's nose.

"You know me," Sakura replied with a faint blush, "I'm still new to relationships like this."

"And you think I'm not?" Ino replied, turning on the shower, "I've been straight for most of my life, thank you very much."

"With the way you were with your boyfriends, I could tell," Sakura replied, nearly silently.

As the two undressed, Ino took a peak at what she's seen only several times before. Sakura was still removing her underwear and Ino simply continued to stare, "Are you jealous?" Ino finally asked.

Sakura looked up at Ino, her face turning instantly red when she caught what Ino was staring at. Brushing away some of her hair from her face, she reached down to plug the drain hole in the bathtub, today they were going to take a bath.

"I'm not exactly jealous," Sakura replied, touching the water to check its temperature, "Its just, it reminds me of how jealous I used to get back when I couldn't tell you of my feelings."

"Aww," Ino cooed, wrapping her arms around Sakura's naked form. Resting her head on the girl's shoulder, pressing herself closer she softly whispered, "You shouldn't be jealous anymore." The gentle, yes arousing tone of her voice, sent shivers down the pink haired girl's spine, "I love you, you are mine, and I am yours. Don't you ever forget that."

"You promise me you won't either?" Sakura asked, one of her fingers gently stroking the side of Ino's cheek.

"I promise," Ino replied, pulling the girl closer. Granting a kiss on her cheek she continued, "You're the only girl I'd ever fall for."

As Sakura bent down to turn off the running water, Ino creeped into the bath and sat with open arms. Sakura blushed at Ino's teasing wink and allowed herself entrance onto Ino's lap, next granting entrance of Ino's tongue into her mouth.

Reaching for the soap, Sakura's fingers were stopped by Ino's mouth. Letting out a giggle, she pulled out her other hand and grabbed the soapp quickly making sure that Ino hadn't gotten a chance to do anything funny with it.

"We have school today remember?" Sakura stated, wiping the soap over her arms, and her recently released fingers, "We can't be late."

"I understand," Ino replied, giving off a little pout. Next she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and sunk into extra warmth given off by her lover. Feeling a little excited by the way Sakura washed her back, she plopped herself a little bit closer to Sakura, up to the point to where their sexes were touching. Sakura made a quick movement in reaction, but let out a sigh of pleasure as Ino started to make slight motions.

"Mmm...Not now Ino, we'll become too distracted," Sakura fought, trying to get the girl off of her. It was a little difficult, seeing that she couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Come on, give me a little bit of yourself Sakura. I promise I won't go any further than this," Ino made a puppy dog face, pleading that Sakura let her do this, "Don't tell me that you don't enjoy it," she said last, tracing her fingers underneath Sakura's breast.

"O-Okay...F-Fine," Sakura replied as she put the soap away, "If we go any further, then this bath would've been pointless."

"I'm fine with that," Ino replied handing the shampoo over to Sakura, "this position is rather satisfying."

"With the motions that you're making, they m-must be," Sakura responded with a giggle. Letting out a soft moan, she strated shampooing her hair along with Ino's.

"Hey, why don't I ever get to wash the both of us?" Ino asked stopping her motion, and resting her head against the wall.

"Remember what happened last time?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow at herpartner, "You got a little carried away." As she watched Ino try to remember the last time, she gave her a smirk, "It's as if you were born to be a bisexual."

"It's a gift really," Ino replied with a wink. Grabbing the soft once more, she lathered her hands until they were at the peak of soapiness. Landing her hands atop Sakura's average sized breasts, she received a questionning look from the owner, "Please?" she asked, giving a little squeeze.

"Fine," Sakura replied. Letting out another moan she gave a pout, "I sure do spoil you sometimes."

----------

"Good job once again Sakura," the teacher commented, giving Sakura a smile, "Top grade as usual."

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei," Sakura stated accepting her test. After getting congratulated, and even challenged, she walked out of the room with another successful grade.

--

"You're marks are rising Ino!" the teacher commented, giving Ino a wide smile, "You've gotten your old average back, and now it's even rising!"

"Thanks Asuma-sensei," Ino replied returning the wide smile, "I have no reason to be slacking off now."

Giving her teacher a bow she began to talk with other friends on her way to her locker. Parting with them, she met the eyes of a slightly happier Tenten.

"Did Lee already try to comfort you?" Ino asked, placing her books safely away and taking out her lunch money, "You seem happier."

"Y-Yeah," Tenten responded with a wide smile, "I'm so glad I have friends that i can depend on."

"Lee's sweet isn't he?" Ino asked, shutting her locker, "Naruto-kun and him were pretty close friends."

"Yeah," Tenten responded as the two headed towards the cafeteria.

As the two sat down with Hinata and Sakura, Ino finally caught a strange look in Tenten's eye. Placing her change away, she nudged Tenten.

"Is something bothering you?" Ino asked, resting a hand on top of Tenten's shoulder, "You know you could always tell me."

As Tenten looked away, she noticed something a little strange, "N-No way..." she muttered, catching a glimpse of bushy eyebrows and silver eyes. Slowly getting up to get a better look, Sakura and Hinata both eyed Ino.

'I have no idea', Ino mouthed as the two gave her questionning looks, "Tenten, what is it?"

"You have no right but to tae her back like that!" Lee yelled, finger pointing at the Hyuuga.

"She came to me for comfort loser! If you had been there for her then she wouldn't have had to come with me," Neji retorted, receiving a nasty growl from Lee's mouth.

"It's not my fault I was away on a soccer tournament! She wouldn't even talk to me, feeling guilty about how you took advantage of her!"

"Me? I took advantage of no one, she simply came to me, looking for comfort, and I gave her some!"

"In the form of sexual intercourse?! how dare you!"

Tenten couldn't take it anymore and ran inbetween them. Ino, Sakura and Hinata all faced each other with concerned looks. Kiba arrived at the table moments later and wrapped his arm around Hinata.

"What's with this loud noise?" Kiba asked with a lazy look in his eyes.

"H-Hello Kiba-kun," hinata greeted, her face still pink from Kiba's touch.

"Come on Hinata, no more blushing around me. Even though it is cute, it bothers me how you're not comfortable with my presence."

Ino rolled her blue eyes, "Come on Kiba, you two have only been on two dates!"

"And you're one to talk," Kiba retorted with a frown, "You two got together around the same time as we did and look how close you two are!"

As the two girl's blushed, a crash was heard, causing all four heads to turn to the direction of the arguement of silver and green.

"Tenten!" Ino shouted, runing towards her friend.

"Look what you did!" neji yelled kneeling before tenten's unconscious body.

"Look what YOU did!" Lee retorted, kneeling before Tenten's body, "You're the one who attacked me, lketting her get hit."

"Excuse me-"

"GUYS! SHUT UP!" Ino yelled taking Tenten's head into her hand, "What the HELL did you two do to my best friend?"

As Sakura, Kiba and Hinata caught up to the situation, the gasped at Tenten's unconscious body. A Neji attempted to pick up Tenten's body, Lee pushed him away so he could pick her up. Within a few minutes of pushing, Ino picked up the girl's body.

"You two...What the hell is wrong with you two? Tenten is not a toy, and you shouldn't act so childish over her," Ino declared with a glare. Walking out of the cafeteria, Sakura picked up her's and Ino's lunch and followed her to the nurse's office.

------

As Sakura finished the last bite of her sandwich, she continued to hold onto Ino's lunch of pizza. Hearing a small squeak of the door, she looked up from where she sat to see Ino slumping down to sit on the floor with Sakura.

"Se's sleeping for now," Ino mumbled, accepting her lunch from Sakura, "To think, once my drama ends, she gets her own."

Sakura wrapped a loving arm around Ino's slender neck, "I feel sorry for her."

"Do you think I should be with her right now?" Ino asked, taking a bite out of her pizza.

Letting loose of her grip on the blonde's neck, Sakura let out a sigh, "I think you should. When she wakes up, she'll need you. I'll see you when you get home, you're probably planning to stick with her even after school right?"

"Sorry hun," Ino responded giving her lover a peck, "I'm glad you understand."

Sakura gave Ino a smile as she pulled her in. As their tongues danced in a loving motion, the two parted ways.

------------

After finishing her homework, Sakura laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Biting her bottom lip she stroke the bed, hoping that Ino would show herself eventually.

And so the blonde entered with a sigh, "Hey love," she greeted, plopping onto bed with Sakura, "I won't be seeing Tenten for a while..."

As Sakura took Ino into her arms, she stroke the blonde's hair, "Why?" she asked, giving Ino's forehead a soft kiss, missing her scent, touch and taste.

"She's being going to be home schooled for a week because things for her are going to get busy, and she doesn't want Tenten to be missing out on anything. Nothing in school, and nothing at home."

"I see," Sakura replied, blushing as Ino tugged on her shirt.

Running circles over her stomach with her stomach, Ino listened carefully as Sakura gave out approving moans, "I hope things will be okay for her."

As she stopped the motions, she rested her right hand on Sakura's stomach, "But now, I should be giving you attention right?"

In response to this, Sakura turned the two around so that she laid on top. As blue eyes met green, Sakura took this opportunity to kiss Ino with as much passion as she could muster.

After a few moments into the kiss, Sakura opened her eyes to meet Ino's lustful ones. Nibbling at the bottom of the girl's lip, she moaned as she felt Ino's hand run over her bra covered breast. Pressing the blonde girl closer to herself she dove her tongue deeper into her lover's mouth. As the two tongues battled for dominence, the two girl's rolled around the mattress, hands everywhere.

"I want you," the two chorused at once as they both slowly removed each other's shirts. A smirk tugged on both of their mouths as they unhooked each other's bras. Now both very topless, they pressed against each other, hungry for each other's saliva. Parting lips, Ino; who was now on top, started suckling on Sakura's neck. In the next second, Ino had removed her pants, and Sakura had removed her own. The only thing that distanced the two from the form of the nude, were two very wet panties.

"Take me now," Sakura whispered as Ino removed her mouth from her neck leaving a very wet mark.

"I was waiting for those words, _Sakura_," Ino responded, removing both hers and Sakura's panties in one swift motion.

Sakura shivered in ecstacy as Ino rubbed her sex along Sakura's. As Sakura called out Ino's name, Ino couldn't help but give Sakura a wide smile. Removing her clit from Sakura's Ino sat herself atop Sakura's belly, her finger tracing the wet flesh between her thighs.

"How bad do you want it?"

-------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Fix Me Dead**

**A/N: I hope you all understand what I'm trying to do with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews as well. **

**----------**

**Chapter 8: Fading**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

"Tenten-chan," Tenten's mother called out, "Lee-kun's on the phone for you."

"C-Coming mom!" Tenten replied, shutting her science textbook. Before taking the cordless phone into her hands, she took in a deep breath.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled, just before the girl could even greet him.

She smiled to herself, she missed the sound of his voice, "Hey Lee-kun," she finally greeted, her fingers twirling her bun released hair.

"I missed you," he then responded in a very saddened tone, "A-And I understand what happened between you and Neji."

Tenten frowned at her boyfriend's tone. It sounded very sad, "I-I'm so sorry," was all she could say.

"It's okay, I should've been there for you. And to think, that honor roll student Hyuuga would be taking advantage of you. And while you have a boyfriend too!" He cried, Tenten could hear him sniffling. This couldn't be going well.

"I'm still sorry Lee-kun," she replied, letting out a sigh, "As long as you'll forgive me, I'll be fine."

"Cheating is still cheating Tenten. No matter how much you apologize, I'm never going to forget it. That's why I'm going to quit all of my extra curricular activities so I can stay with you."

Tenten could feel the shaking in his voice, with a frown she just couldn't take it, "L-Lee-kun...That's sweet and all, but...I can't let you do that."

"What?!" he yells from the other side, "But Tenten, my youthful heart tells me that I should spend more time with the one I love!"

"I'm sorry _Lee_, but we need to take a break."

-------------

"I want it so bad, you wouldn't believe it," Sakura whispered into Ino's ear, nibbling on the lobe before lying back down.

"I see what you mean," Ino replies with an expression that was a mix of lustful, playful, and sexy. Inserting the finger that traced Sakura's wet core into her mouth, she takes in the wonderful taste.

As Sakura attempts to relax her body in preperation of what Ino could potentially do next, she simply lets out another satisfied moan as Ino lowers herself to suckle on Sakura's breast.

"Too bad I'm not finished playing with you yet," Ino then responded with a dirty tone, grazing her teeth over the erect nipple.

Looking sad, but at the same time excited, Sakura ran her fingers through Ino's golden locks, "Don't make me wait too long," she finally replies with a husky tone. As Ino felt a wetness form over her stomach, she knew that Sakura was loving Ino's playfulness.

---------

"A b-break? You're breaking up with me?" Lee almost yelled, a surprised tone filling up his words, "I don't mind, not at all Tenten! Please, just don't do this."

"No Lee," Tenten replied firmly, "Our final year is coming to an end, you need to keep focused. After is when we can get back together. It's not that i don't love you-"

"Then why are you doing this to me?!" He yells, not allowing her to finish, "Don't tell me...You and neji...Are back together?..."

"It's not that! I just need a friend now, not a boyfriend who would go to such extremes for his girlfriend. Please, just understand..."

There was a silence, with slower breathing, Tenten awaited for lee's response.

--------

Licking it, nibbling it, sucking it, Sakura couldn't help but move in reflex. Ino loved the softness of her lover's breast, Sakura loved the warmth from Ino's mouth. As her hands caressed Ino's back, she continued to make noises as Ino's left hand massaged her other breast, the other forcing more of Sakura onto (and into) Ino.

Moving from the right breast to the tenderly massaged left breast, Ino simply shifted over Sakura. Enjoying the feeling, Sakura decided to tease Ino a bit as well. As she pressed the blonde more onto herself, she moved her leg in a motion that completely went over Ino's clit. Watching in satisfaction as the blonde moaned in pleasure, releasing her mouth from Sakura's nipple.

Now getting up, Sakura fully felt Ino's wet sex over her stomach. Still being the one on the bottom, she took her finger and traced a line down from between Ino's breast all the way down to the wet section of flesh. She smiled at her lover as more wetness formed between the two of them.

"Revenge," Sakura muttered, pulling the blonde onto her for an opened mouth tongue kiss.

-------

"I understand Tenten...Well I have to go now. See you when you return to school." Before the girl had been able to even bid her 'friend' goodbye, he had hung up. This was a side of Lee that tenten had never experianced. it was a little expected, with the way she just wanted a break like that.

Placing the phone back onto its charger, she opened her science textbook to work on it some more. As she picked up her pencil, she began to tremble as tears flooded from her eyes.

"I'm so stupid," she whispered to herself, wiping her eyes with her arms. Getting up from her desk, she walked over to her bed and landed face first onto a soft pillow. crying even louder into the pillow, she began to not care about who heard her. Luckily for her, the pillow had sofetened the cries enough.

"Tenten-chan!" her mother called again. Tenten turned to the side to pretend that she was trying to sleep.

"What is it mom?" she called out from under the sheets.

"Neji-kun is here!" she yelled. And as the door slowly creaked open, Tenten's eyes widened from shock.

----------

As Ino was lowered onto her lover, loving the taste of her mouth, her more sensitive area lit up with heat as the two came into contact. Feeling a strange strength from her partner, she was flipped so that her back was lying on the bed.

"I'm impressed," Ino muttered before moaning from Sakura's delicate touch over her sex. Smiling at her partner she pointed to her breasts that were pleading on its own for Sakura's mouth.

---------

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tenten yelled, throwing one of her stuffed animals at the Hyuuga, "I can't believe that i turned to you. i can't believe I even went out with you! What happened to the sweet 'cold hearted' Neji Hyuuga? You're just a jerk you know!"

Neji smirked at Tenten, "I would change a million times if it meant that I would get you."

Tenten shivered from his words. This was a side of Neji that she had never seen in her life. And to her that was saying something, for she had had a crush on the Hyuuga for most of her life.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling a dangerous aura from neji.

"Your mother told me to tell you that she and your father are going to check with the funeral home on some things. That means that we're alone."

tenten's eyes widened. Now she was totally regretting her choice to seek neji for 'comfort'.

"Get out Neji!" she yelled, desperation clearly in her voice.

"No."

He approached the girl, lust clearly in his eyes, "I really do miss you Tenten. I had fun last night, let's do it again."

"N-No..." tenten muttered, tears whelling up in her eyes. She had no idea what possessed Neji, but whatever it was, it scared the living hell out of her.

-----------

"S-Sakura," Ino nearly whispered as the girl tenderly handled her breast. Feeling so amazing aroused, she brought the girl up for another kiss, taking the chance to grind her body gracefully over Sakura's.

Panting through kisses, Ino stared at Sakura's bruised lips and burning cheeks, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Do it now Ino," Sakura begged, as her partner traced kisses along her neck.

"Say my name again," Ino asked, her kisses now trailing across Sakura's collarbone.

"Ohh...Ino..." she cooed as the blonde's lips graced her breasts once more.

"Again," Ino pleaded, her kisses now tracing the girl's stomach.

"I-Ino..." Sakura nearly yelled as the girl began to trace kisses along between her thighs.

"A...gain," Ino asked, her tongue tracing the walls.

Before Sakura replied this time, she spread her legs as wide as they could go, her legs wrapping around Ino's body.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, her pelvis thrusting upwards, forcing the other girl's tongue to get in deeper.

"I can't hear you Sakura!" Ino yelled, licking her lips of Sakura's juices.

"I-INO!!" Sakura yelled as the blonde's tongue traced over her clitoris. With one more thrust of the tongue came Sakura, right into Ino's mouth.

Licking up all of her juices, Ino savoured the girl's taste, arousing the girl once more when her tongue went over the more sensitive spots.

"Amazing," Sakura muttered as the blonde lay next to her. Moving in to kiss the other girl, she snuck her hand right onto Ino's clit, rubbing it as gently as possible. Hearing the girl shudder from the touch Sakura continued to kiss Ino, letting her fingers play with the throbbing sex.

"S-Stop playing with me you evil girl," Ino muttered. It was amazing how she was able to make even a sentence withthe amount of pleasure that she was experiencing. Watching as Sakura removed her fingers from the sensitive spot and lick her fingers, she caressed her breasts in a loving fashion.

"I can't take it anymore," Ino whispered through panting, "Do me now."

Watching as Sakura's smile widen, she immediately spread open her legs, allowing Sakura entrance.

Swallowing up the juices formed from previous actions, Sakura stroked the flesh, kissing it gently.

"Sakura..." Ino cooed, bucking slightly from her touch.

Sakura loved to hear Ino say her name. Wanting that pleasure to increase, she dove her tongue into the dampening sex, playing with every inch of it, and eventually finding the little bundle of nerves.

Within the next second, two loud screams echoed through the city of Konoha. One of incredible pleasure, the other of fear.

----------

"What...have I done?"

------------

**_A/N: Its so weird how long it gets when a lemon is inserted. Well I hope you enjoyed that, you probably won't be getting some within the next two to three chapters. Remember, this actually has a plot. xD_**


End file.
